project_fallenfandomcom-20200215-history
History
EXISTHERHIANN HISTORIES The Existherhian stories are mysteriously unmentioned due to their fear to the evildoers. Only one existent who had a courage to mention but only on an estimated stories for those who listens or not listening unconfused. Far far away origins 1 million petabyte years before all of these are started. The Tyranthiumn molecules are started to evolved right after it's existences [ about 1 yottabyte year ago ] prior to its final developed that has been made by "Modulos Recuperati" operation that leaded by some geniuses who existed during the era of "Neo-Geo Evoluzioni" generation [ zettabyte years ago since their population expansion ] Nepholid Tyrantheo One of the molecules that was completely evolved by it's advanced rate of humangonoid cells that was invented by Douglas Dumanis Figaro [ Deim's grandfather, founder of Recuperati genes ]. It is a very source of everything's generational existences. Approved Results [ from Neopholiumn test subjects ] As the very result of their experiments. The NTS can produce more substitute genes right after the creation of it's original ones, the result was the very creation of FIGAROES and the Optilocueses [ it was modified only by the Optilovian Virus ]. And it was approved by: Walter Figaro [ Wilsonn's great grandfather's 4th brother ] Optilocueses and Figaroes The very first generation of tribe that existed many years right before the T.E. [ tyrantheos existheria ]. *There is a very approved result of a test that the Exodhians are 9997th generation who posseses those molecules. ( which means the Existherhians are in 9998th, Archeons are the mentioned only to be the last in which is the 10000th generation of Nepholoid Evoluzionus Tyrantheo ) * These 2 are living in peace and harmony, then befriends with their successors [ in which are the 2nd to 9995th gen. ] * They are the only forces that have all 2 genders unlike the Existherhian generation. * Figaroes are like some sort of a story from a game that they were good at peaceful days, then they loses their fatih and benevolece, until they fall in their darker side of themselves. [ But the Figaroes are different, the reason of their rebellion it was the time when bloodline of Deim was existed. They betrayed and victimizes their neighbor tribe. ] * With this rebellion. They existed in many generations after the war they made and they return in Existherhiann ages. * It is the very source of undending war and rebellion within Tyranthium Universe. Original Histories ( 9998th N.E.T.z. generation ) -Since the histories are only mentioned too long, the stories are probihited to tell to those who never keep a secret securely.- Estimated Stories The estimated stories are easiest way to study the Existherhiann history and there is the unique unmentioned real name on it. it has the real name called "Tyranthinism". planet Existheriumn, it's real name was "Tyranitheum". It's existence time are not having a same timeline from where the Earth exists, but the stories are having the physical time for every Existherhiann generation to know the timeline easily. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ They are the 3 eras of Existherhiann stories: *Alpheus Originyumn al'fyuszh'orizhi'nyum means: Origins and beginnings *Omnicrihneus deltarhia ovni'chro'eus'delta'ryah means: Chronicles and mysteries *Woarschebethue vo'rshe'vezu' means: inheritance ____________________________________________________________________________________________ In Existerhiann ancient times, no female existence are lived except for plants and animals that lived together with the humans. -on each ages, their existence are prolonged for a millenium year due to their long lifespans. -they are the 10 types of ages; dino, stone, woods, steel, ape, bugman, fairies, wizardries and magic crafts, then the pixies. -at the end of bugman era and the beginning of fairies era, the female existences are released. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chronicles and mysteries age Due to increased number of maidens are born in every generation, more cases and more evil thing has been occured since the FIGAROES are far more interested on these things. So they start to menace the universe and start to implant their ways over the world. [ in existherhiann world, the word figaro means: persistent one, as surname means: Undying From yr1 - yr1000 _ mediaval ages - each of the eras are having 100 years. *''vampire ages are occupied over 4 centuries''. *knights and magic users *magitechs and cosmo souls *clans and tribes __________________________________________________________________________________________ yr 243 ( 797 years before Hikari's existence ) - St. Madelainne of Ludgeworth was a rich child who attends to a convent near Squirrel City, but it was unexpected that in this convent there was a weird stuff that makes her life devastated. Her existence having a great legacies and left some powers to make worlds shift easily. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ December 10 1019 _ The death of A.Weizzer in the hands of FIGAROES May 25 1020 _ Weizzer residence incident August 19 1025 _ Operation Magrando [ Magrando means: Persuer ] (since the FIGAROES' first defeat, they hired the organization run by the family of the mafias with the evil powers within them) yr1031 _ evil things has been occured due to the one of them are became the very first evil president ever and he conquers all continents. November 29 1040 _ A single man who worked peacefully who suddenly engulfed by several consequences that the evil cults has done on an innocent child then he rescues her from them and start to live a life with her. *Rick F. Morrisons _ a 34 y.o. single man who rescued Hikari from the evil cults. *Hikari Nagasaki ( later named, Madelynn Morrisons ) _ an innocent girl who was been rescued from the evil cults, and tried to live as Rick's wife to make Rick happy. ....... Rick had a sufferings during the time that his father was sent to the sanitarium with a cause of his mental attitude towards him, then his mother dies ( commits suicide due to lost of her husband ) on the time they stay on the resort hotel in just couple of years. The story is exactly twisted version based on Grady 's past. Right after Rick had given Hikari a second life, he started to having a mental disorder and continuous depression over the lost of Hikari. He started to live with their only daughter [ Laurence ] in peace and harmony until Laurence grew up enough, she started to travelled by herself to find the answers on her life. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ( this story was a direct similarity on the game , but the all situations are different apart from it. ) ( the ritual scene and burning scene from the game is not included on this event and also the game's good ending was altered on this event, Rick and Hikari are having a baby right after she was rescued completely. ) ( the clones or dopplegangers of Hikari was unmentioned due to the case has been closed by one of the greatest detectives from AMS. ) June 23 1047 ???? ____________________________________________________________________________________________ From yr1100 to 1299 _ cases September 18 1320 _ [ same on Weizzer residence incident, but the cause of the incident it was the disease that caused a large wreck on it. ] *on wester side of the same time, some agents are sent to fight back the living creatures from the card. yr1415 _ story - 375 years ago after the end of FIGAROES in ruling the entire planet. -[ 7 x 4 + yr 1415 = yr1443 ] _ ??? November 26 1450 _ ??? yr1700 to 1704 _ ??? *those stories are unmentioned due to the disappearance of the orb. yr 1705 [ if Woarschians did not win ] - Last stand of Evil. Gonmaru finally found the existherhiann version of Power that conquers any evil, he made himself as the God of Harmony holding the harmony's six main elements . While his brother, Gyoroumaru. he had a Equinio Armor that contains 4 equini types. unicorn, pegasus, earth horse The orb of memories had formed into the greater cubic thing called Cube of memories. __________________________________________________________________________________________ *If the Woarschians had won The Woarsche period - this era was a direct homage when the Woarschiann empire has been conquered the evil rulers in entire planet and have a victorious legacies. For over 8578 years after their victorious reign, The G-Thanatos era has begun. [ yr10283 ] G-Thanatos period. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Archeon Ages - The planet Archadhia's unique squadron of elite space rangers had served on a good forces for almost centuries, but they got fall after Fraudeo Magrando destroyed the most lives in Archeon civilization. The Archeon knights are betraying their own people, with this act. Mizuchitopia was currently leaded by Dr. Delta, he had expand the number of their military force and expand the floating town itself. The alive planet - planet Existheriumn had rebuilt itself right after its complete explosion. [ the orb of life was missing at this moment, so the old planet today have no life signs. ] _________________________________________________________________________________________ Nitro-Existherhia Another alternation system of history which the stories of Ameila Weizzer and Lieselotte Mandragora where all changed and the entire timeline's history are fused and shortened. Examples of shuffled story: _________________________ *Lieselotte will have the story of Amelia, while Amelia will have the story of St. Madelainne in which is raped and burned alive. *FIGAROE clan are not included, DBM inc. replaced their name as BSA [ biohazardic scientifical agency ]. *All Existhences and all heroes/heroines are existed together at same eras. *All enemies are in a group *The mafiosi clan of Magrando were powerless unlike the original time eras. *Dracula was just a masterpiece that came from Dracula-Virus that was implanted on one of the T-103 tyrants .